The Life Of Salvatore
by bamonloveforever
Summary: Haley Salvatore 17 ans vient de perdre ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture, elle doit quitter sa ville natale et ses amis pour emménager avec ses frères Damon et Stefan a Mystic Falls. Une toute nouvelle vie commence pour elle entre querelles, retrouvailles, amitiés et amour. Venez suivre son histoire. TOUS HUMAINS. Haley Salvatore joué par Bethany Joy Lenz
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Haley Salvatore et j'ai 17 ans j'habitais à Tree Hill avec mes parents mais malheureusement ils sont mort dans un terrible accident de voiture. Juste après l'enterrement mes frères m'on annoncer que j'emménagerai avec eux à Mystic Falls.**

**Damon a 24 ans, il est architecte il sort avec Bonnie Bennett depuis 4 ans elle l'a suivi à Mystic Falls pour qu'il ouvre son propre cabinet, Bonnie est prof au de littérature au lycée.**

**Stefan a 20 ans, il est écrivain lui sort avec Elena Gilbert qu'il a rencontré grâce à Damon c'est son assistante.**

**J'ai toujours été très proche d'eux quand ils ont quitté la maison j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps je l'ai vécu comme un abandon, aujourd'hui ils sont ma seule famille. **

* * *

******_"La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin. André Malraux"_**

**Après un enterrement douloureux nous voilà en train de vider la maison de notre enfance tout ça me brise le cœur savoir que je ne reverrai plus cette maison et surtout mes parents, je suis dans leurs chambre en train de ranger leur affaires chaque objet emballer me crève le cœur les larmes roule sur mes joues. En arrivant au produit de beauté je souris à travers mes larmes. Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. **

**Haley : je me souviens quand j'étais petite j'entrais en cachette dans leur chambre et j'essayais de me faire aussi belle qu'elle, rigole, quand maman me trouvait et que je lui avouais elle me disait toujours que je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça que j'étais magnifique au naturel que tous les garçons me couraient après et que vous auriez du pain sur la planche.**

** ? : Elle avait raison tu es magnifique et où qu'on aille tu attires les regards des garçons. **

**Haley se retourne : tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir mais je ne suis pas Damon lui quand il arrive quelque part toutes les filles sont à ses pieds heureusement que Bonnie a confiance. **

**Stefan : ne dis pas ça tu es celle de nous trois qui es la plus belle à côté nous on vaut rien. **

**Haley : ça me touche mais je ne peux pas te croire sur parole tu es mon frère c'est pour ça tu me trouve jolie en plus Damon n'a pas l'air de ton avis. **

**Stefan me regard perdu je lui fais signe de se retourner pour trouver Damon appuyé au cadran de la porte.**

**Stefan : ben vas-y dis ce que tu as à dire. **

**Damon : tu as raison je suis pas du tout d'accord elle n'est pas jolie. **

**Il s'approche de moi qui ai baissé la tête blessé il me la relève et pose ses deux mains sur mes joues pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.**

** Damon : tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu tu ne dois jamais douter de ça.**

** Stefan : je ne l'aurais pas formulé autrement. **

**Haley les larmes aux yeux : merci.**

** Stefan s'approche et tous les deux me sert dans leur bras c'est comme quand j'étais petite j'aime ses moments. **

**Haley : faudrait s'y remettre non. **

**Damon : oui allons y.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison. Proverbe Arabe." **_

**Ils redescendent en bas pendant que je termine de ranger les affaires de mes parents la plupart des meubles vont être donné a des gens qui sont dans le besoin mais les objets personnel nous les conservons. Une fois mon carton rempli je m'apprête à le descendre en bas mais je m'arrête en haut des marches surprenant une conversation entre mes frères.**

** Damon : tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? **

**Stefan : j'ai rien à te dire, Haley n'est pas à proximité je n'ai pas à faire semblant. **

**Damon : je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. **

**Stefan : c'est ça prend moi pour un idiot.**

** Damon : elle a fait son choix seule tu dois le respecter. **

**Stefan : tu parles et vos escapades à l'hôtel l'on aidé à choisir quand je pense que Bonnie et moi on vous faisait confiance.**

** Damon : comment tu sais ? **

**Stefan : je me doutais qu'Elena me trompait alors j'ai engagé un détective privé mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était toi son amant. **

**Damon : je me suis mal comporté mais on s'aime tu es assez mature pour le comprendre.**

**Stefan : je le suis pour comprendre que l'amour se contrôle pas mais vous l'êtes-vous assez pour vous apercevoir du mal que vous avez fait avec vos mensonge ? **

**Damon ne répond rien je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre mon pauvre Stefan doit souffrir le martyre et tout ça à cause de cette garce d'Elena je suis choqué et encore le mot est faible j'ai envie de descendre et de gifler Damon mais je me retiens parce que Stefan ne souhaite pas que je sois au courant donc je respecte son choix. Et Bonnie qui a tous plaqué pour suivre Damon se retrouve dans cette situation ça me fend le cœur pour eux je leur en veux, a Elena parce qu'elle a brisé la relation de mes frères comment elle a pu être aussi cruel pour sortir avec les deux et a Damon pour avoir brisé le cœur de Bonnie et Stefan.**

* * *

**__****"Toute l'histoire à une fin .. Mais dans la vie, chaque fin annonce un nouveau départ"**

**Une semaine plus tard la maison est vide depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité j'ai hâte d'arriver pour prendre des nouvelles de Bonnie je ne peux m'empêcher aussi d'être aux petits soin pour Stefan je me surprend parfois à être froide avec Damon il met mes sautes d'humeur sur le compte de la disparition de nos parents, aujourd'hui mes frères sont avec l'agent immobilier pour finaliser la vente moi je fais un dernier tour en ville et dis au revoir à mes amis une fois fais je retrouve mes frères et nous nous mettons en route pour Mystic Falls. Au bout d'une heure de trajet dans le silence je commence à en avoir marre Stefan conduit et Damon est occupé avec son téléphone je pari qu'il envoi des messages a Elena.**

**Haley : vous allez rester muet tous le long du trajet.**

**Stefan : je conduis.**

**Damon lui n'a même pas levé la tête et souris comme un idiot.**

**Haley : et toi c'est quoi ton excuse.**

**Toujours aucune réaction je me rapproche et le frappe à l'épaule.**

**Damon : mais ça va pas.**

**Haley : écoute-moi au lieu d'avoir la tête dans ton téléphone. Ils nous restent deux heures de route si personne ne parle Stefan va s'endormir et on finira comme nos parents.**

**Il se retourne choquer.**

**Damon : comment ose tu plaisanter avec ça.**

**Haley : oh mais tu me prends pour qui je ne plaisante pas on s'ennuie dans cette voiture si j'étais le conducteur je m'endormirais.**

**Stefan : bon avant que ça ne dégénère on va parler j'ai un super sujet à aborder, "le lycée" tu y retourne dès lundi, tu auras tous le week-end pour te familiariser avec la ville.**

**Haley : génial je voulais une conversation normal pas parler des cours pitié trouve autre chose.**

**Damon : c'est toi qui a voulu le faire parler assume et les études c'est important.**

**Haley : dis celui qui séchait la plupart de ses cours je préfère encore dormir.**

**Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et ferme les yeux.**

**J'ai dû m'endormir car je suis réveillé par des cris étouffés cette fois c'est Damon qui est au volant.**

**Haley voix endormis : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

**Stefan : rien.**

**Haley : ben si y a quelque chose je n'ai pas inventé les cris.**

**Damon tu n'as rien à dire.**

**Damon : on arrive.**

**Je regarde à l'extérieur et je vois le panneau "Bienvenue à Mystic Falls".**

**Damon : avant d'arriver il y a deux choses qu'il faut que tu respectes la première tu devras aller au lycée tous les jours sans sécher sinon tu iras finir ta scolarité en internat et je suis sérieux. Et la dernière les garçons sont interdits à la maison en notre absence. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**Haley : comme de l'eau de roche. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison.**

**Stefan : on fait ça pour ton bien.**

**Haley : j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire fuir tous les gens que je vais rencontrer.**

**Stefan : je suis sûr que tu rencontreras des gens bien. **

**Haley : oh fait Damon tu ne m'as pas dit si Bonnie sera là ou non.**

**Damon mal à l'aise : non pas tous de suite.**

**La voiture s'arrête devant une immense maison je suis venu une seule fois avec nos parents mais ils habitaient un tout petit appartement là c'est immense.**

**Haley : ben dis donc ça ne rigole pas.**

**Stefan : on est deux et comme ça on a assez de place pour pas se croiser.**

**Haley _chuchotant_ : c'est préférable.**

**Damon : quoi ?**

**Haley : rien on entre. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**"La déception ne vient jamais des autres, elle n'est que le reflet de nos erreurs de jugement" **_

**Et avant qu'ils disent autre chose je sors de la voiture suivi de Stefan. On sort les bagages et j'entre la première je suis en train d'admirer la déco quand une tornade brune me saute dans les bras. **

**? : Je suis contente de te voir.**

** Haley : ouais moi aussi.**

** Les garçons arrivent elle s'écarte et se dirige droit sur Damon et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.**

** Haley en colère : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est Bonnie ? **

**Ils se séparent et Elena me regarde surprise.**

** Elena : tu lui a rien dit. **

**Haley : qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire.**

** Damon gêné : et bien Bonnie et moi c'est fini je sors avec Elena.**

** Haley : tu as quitté Bonnie pour Elena. **

**Damon : oui. **

**Haley se tourne vers Elena : et Stefan alors ?**

** Elena : je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça mais j'ai été honnête avec Stefan. **

**Haley : tu parles d'honnêteté, faux culs. **

**Damon : eh, ne parle pas comme ça. **

**Haley : alors toi la ramène pas à ta place j'aurais honte.**

** Damon : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là.**

** Haley : j'ai entendu votre conversation au sujet d'Elena et j'ai appris que vous vous voyez en cachette quand ils étaient encore ensemble, se tourne vers Elena, et tu te dis honnête avec lui laisse-moi rire. **

**Elle baisse la tête mal à l'aise.**

** Haley : je peux voir ma chambre j'aimerais m'installer.**

** Stefan : viens je t'y conduis.**

* * *

**_"L'amour d'une soeur est peut être invisible mais tellement fort"_**

**Il passe devant moi et monte je le suis sans un regard pour Damon et Elena. Une fois en haut Stefan se tourne vers moi l'air inquiet.**

**Haley : est-ce que ça va ?**

**Stefan : oui je veux seulement te remercier de prendre ma défense mais tu ne dois pas prendre parti ce qui ce passe entre Bonnie, Damon, Elena et moi ne concerne que nous.**

**Haley : je ne supporte pas ce qu'ils vous on fait c'est écœurant.**

**Stefan : je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais si prévenante avec moi et si froide avec Damon.**

**Haley : comment tu peux les supporter à ta place j'aurais envie de les assassiner.**

**Stefan rigole : c'est bien ton style.**

**Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers très fort il me sert aussi fort.**

**Haley : comment va Bonnie.**

**Stefan : pas très bien elle fait bonne figure mais elle a du mal à s'en remettre.**

**Haley : est ce qu'elle viendra me voir.**

**Stefan : elle sera là tout à l'heure avec d'autres amis.**

**Haley : ça me fend le cœur tout ça.**

**Stefan : ne t'en fais pas pour moi et sois gentille avec Damon je ne veux pas que tu sois au milieu.**

**Haley : ok de toute façon tu rencontreras une personne fais pour toi qui saura t'aimer à ta juste valeur et pareil pour Bonnie.**

**Stefan : merci, on t'emmène le reste de tes affaires.**

**Il me sourit et sort, je découvre ma chambre elle est spacieuse et très belle. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Il existe des personnes avec lesquelles on s'entend bien. Et puis il y a celles avec qui on se sent bien." **

**Quelques minutes plus tard on frappe mes frères entre et pose mes affaires sur le lit. **

**Damon : la chambre te convient. **

**Stefan me regarde fixement pour me faire comprendre que je dois être sympa.**

** Haley : oui elle est parfaite merci. **

**Damon sourit : ok quand tu auras fini tu pourras descendre. **

**Haley : d'accord. **

**Ils sortent et je commence à déballer mes affaires en repensant à ce que Stefan m'a dit finalement il n'a pas tort ce qui ce passe entre eux ne me regarde pas je ne dois pas m'éloigner d'eux surtout pas en ce moment. Une heure plus tard je descends arriver au salon il y a mes frères en compagnie d'un autre type et d'une fille mais pas de trace d'Elena. **

**Stefan : ah Haley viens t'asseoir. Je m'installe à côté de lui tous les regards son tourné vers moi. **

**Stefan : voici notre petite sœur Haley, Haley voici Caroline Forbes. **

**Une blonde super jolie me salue. **

**Stefan : Matt Donovan. Un blond me salue. **

**Haley : enchantée. **

**Tous : nous aussi. **

**Haley : vous vous connaissez d'où ? **

**Caroline : je connais Matt et Elena depuis que j'ai 6 ans. **

**Haley : et mes frères comment vous les connaissez ? **

**Matt : grâce à Elena qui est l'assistante de ton frère. **

**Haley : d'accord. **

**Damon : le soir après les cours tu devras te rendre dans la classe de Bonnie on s'est arrangé pour qu'elle te dépose et s'assure que tu vas bien. **

**Haley : j'apprécie mais j'ai 17 ans pas 7. **

**Damon : la plupart du temps on rentrera tard et Bonnie s'assurera seulement que tu es bien rentré et que tu ne cours aucun danger. **

**Haley rigole : comme si on allait m'enlever ou m'assassiner. **

**Damon exaspéré : tu feras ce qu'on dit ou c'est l'internat. **

**Haley : et c'est repartie pour un tour si tu veux tant te débarrasser de moi vas-y envoi moi en pension.**

** Il n'a pas le temps de répondre on sonne à la porte Stefan va ouvrir, il revient quelques instants après avec Bonnie je me lève et me précipite vers elle.**

* * *

**__****"L'amitié c'est un seul esprit dans deux corps. Mencius"**

**Haley heureuse : Bonnie.**

**Elle me prend dans ses bras je suis si heureuse de la revoir je la sers fort contre moi.**

**Bonnie : oh ma belle tu m'as manqué.**

**Haley : à moi aussi je suis si contente de te revoir.**

**Elle s'écarte et pose ses mains sur mes joues.**

**Bonnie : je suis désolé pour tes parents j'espère que tu m'en veux pas de ne pas être venu j'ai eu un empêchement.**

**Haley : t'en fais pas je comprends j'ai reçu ta carte et les fleurs.**

**Elle me sourit puis elle prend ma main salue tout le monde et s'installe avec moi à coté de Stefan.**

**Bonnie : qu'est-ce que j'ai manquée ?**

**Stefan : on a dit à Haley qu'elle doit venir dans ta salle après les cours pour la raccompagner.**

**Bonnie : oh oui c'est cool et quelques fois tu viendras à la maison on se fera des soirées comme avant.**

**Haley contente : oui ça me fera plaisir.**

**Elle me sourit je remarque qu'elle n'est pas bien en présence de Damon ce qui se comprend je m'apprête à parler quand la porte s'ouvre en fracas.**

**Elena : Damon tu peux venir m'aider.**

**Bonnie se raidit immédiatement je le sens ça main me sert plus fort et ses yeux se voile de tristesse, Damon se lève et cours à l'entrée il en revient avec plusieurs sac de courses suivi d'Elena.**

**Bonnie : je vais y aller moi.**

**Haley : oh ben non tu viens d'arriver.**

**Damon : laisse-la partir.**


End file.
